


Competition Royal(y awry)

by snowhiteice



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, King Fergus - Freeform, Queen Elinor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowhiteice/pseuds/snowhiteice
Summary: Stoick is trying to do what's best for Berk, but his plans are foiled by a fiery red-head.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Competition Royal(y awry)

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd write a crossover, but here we are. Don't worry, Hiccstrid is always my end game.

Hiccup couldn’t get Astrid’s expression from earlier out of his head. His eyes were set on the choppy swollen sea ahead, but he was only seeing her hurt furrowed brows and pursed lips, holding back words she’d regret saying about her Chief. The red that began to tinge her cheeks had also traveled down her neck. He didn’t know what else to say to her. He could fight his dad all he wanted, but Stoick held firm that duty must come first and that Astrid was a smart girl, she would understand. Hiccup had no doubt that Astrid would, but it wouldn’t make it any easier.

The journey had been quiet and uneventful, but Hiccup remained petulant. It was bad enough that Stoick made the unanimous decision to take charge of his future marriage, but that he subjected Hiccup to travel by ship to meet his soon-to-be betrothed, that had him fuming out the ears. 

“Hiccup, we don’t want to seem threatening. Dragons are demonized in most lands, but a night fury would send people screaming for the hills.”

Sure, it was true. Toothless would have struck fear in the hearts of his new family-by-law, but did he really want to be so closely associated with people who didn’t understand dragons? It didn’t make any sense.

“Son, you’ll see. She’ll come home with us, to Berk, and get used to our way of life. But this is important. We need this alliance to expand Berk’s trading enterprise.”

So, they sailed for four days and three nights to the Kingdom of DunBroch where Hiccup was surprised to see docked ships flying several different family colors. “Dad,” Hiccup looked up at his father who was frowning at the ships. “What’s going on here?” 

“Let’s go find out,” Stoick muttered, before helping their ship’s crew prepare to dock.

Stoick had explained that the agreement between Berk and DunBroch was written up in contract and that they were visiting almost as a formality. At this, Hiccup further balked, complaining that formality was a terrible reason to endure half a week at sea. Stoick had scoffed and explained that the king, Fergus, insisted the young couple meet in-person so as to spark their interests, and nurture the kindling until they marry, his words of course. “I already have a spark. Here in Berk,” Hiccup had interjected bitterly. “I’ve known her since we were kids. You probably knew her since she was born!” 

Stoick brushed aside his son’s argument, one he was tired of countering with reason. He continued to explain that it wasn’t common, what King Fergus was asking, but Stoick had agreed, if only to keep relations light and accommodating. Merida could tour Hiccup around their land while their parents began their trade agreements. Queen Elinor wanted to receive her daughter’s future family with a grand feast and celebration, but Stoick politely declined, suggesting they wait to celebrate when he could bring an entourage, this trip would only sail Hiccup and a few relevant council members to DunBroch.

A group of friendly royal aids were posted at the docks ready to receive Berk’s chief and his men. They offered Stoick and Hiccup each their own steed to travel up to the castle grounds, while their meager luggage was loaded onto a wooden horse-drawn cart. Hiccup fidgeted for most of the ride, trying to get comfortable in an unfamiliar saddle. Stoick sat still on his giant horse, paying close attention to the sounds of fanfare echoing towards them from the castle ahead. 

King Fergus himself greeted the pair after they dismounted within the castle walls. People were crossing the yard all around them, some carried bread, others carting sacks of potatoes, but all of them were in a hurry. “What’s the fuss about Fergus?” Stoick asked with the casual air he had adopted after their formal greetings were out of the way. 

“Well, Stoick, the surrounding clans heard about our Merida’s match with here Hiccup,” he smiled down at him. Hiccup, fully donning his diplomatic heir-of-Berk demeanor, returned the smile whole-heartedly. “They, eh…some of the more traditional elders were…well, they insisted we follow the rights of our heritage and allow the firstborn bachelors from each clan to compete for Merida’s hand,” he finished quickly. Stoick’s steps faltered and King Fergus put a hefty hand on the Chief’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Stoick, they came to us while you were at sea, on your way here.”

Stoick nodded, accepting the apology with grace. Hiccup did the same when Fergus glanced at him, but his entire body had tensed up. The entire trip, this entire mess his father had eagerly set up might end up being for nothing.

“Now that you’re here, Hiccup will of course compete as well. I’m sure a strapping young man like him has already perfected his hunting shot,” Fergus said joyfully, apparently relieved that they had taken this change of events better than he had anticipated. Stoick laughed heartily, but Hiccup knew it was fake. 

“My boy here can compete with the best of ‘em. Just you wait’in see” Stoick shook Hiccup’s shoulder, wobbling him unsteady. 

Merida was sitting next to her father, her head was wrapped in a bonnet, her blue dress made her look like proper royalty. Hiccup didn’t mean to stare, but as he waited among the other competitors, his eyes wandered to her and he wondered how he’d ever get a proper lady like her to ride a dragon. He refrained from rolling his eyes. He already had the perfect dragon rider back home. A warrior in her own right, and she would only grow to become more amazing… but she didn’t have a kingdom. Her family didn’t have power and trade treaties to make their betrothal politically advantageous. Merida had sighed heavily and sunk slightly in her seat. Hiccup would have mirrored her if he wasn’t about to take his place in front of a leather target.

One by one the suitors let their arrows fly. The second guy lost his sheep after missing the bulls-eye. Hiccup was pretty sure the third guy only hit true as a fluke. Several other young men tried their hand and Hiccup’s turn was fast approaching. He felt the weight of the bow that had been handed to him earlier. Even after taking a few practice shots earlier, it felt wrong, not as properly balanced as the one Astrid taught him with back on Berk. He took a deep breath when his name was announced, and positioned his stance to properly line up with the target. His heart beat quickened and he took another gulp of air, rolling his neck to ease the tension. Despite all his complaining and resistance about this match, he was now standing in front of several foreign clans representing Berk. This was his first world stage, so to speak, and he needed this to go well. Testing the draw weight a couple times before nocking an arrow, Hiccup slowly anchored his hand, aiming patiently before, on an exhale, he released. An explosion of cheering came from behind him and a genuine smile crept onto his face. Bulls-eye, and he could hear his dad cheering with pride. 

Hiccup turned away from the target to see Merida’s reaction. She hadn’t been too impressed with most of her suitor’s performances, but when he looked for her blue dress on the raised viewing dais he found a shaggy black dog in her seat. “What….?” She hadn’t even bothered to watch anymore?

A hush fell over the crowd behind Hiccup and then loud gasps punctured the silence. He peered around to see what had happened, but then a defiant voice drew his attention. “I am Merida. Firstborn descendant of Clan DunBroch, and I’ll be shooting for my own hand!” Hiccup’s jaw went slack. He stared with disbelief at first at the fiery forest of curls that had been hidden earlier underneath her bonnet. Admiration seeped in as she ripped through the restricting seams of her dress to adopt her stance and then… Hiccup never felt more stupid in his life as he watched Merida effortlessly aim and shoot, aim and shoot, hitting the middle of every target down the line. His spellbound stupor shattered as she came towards him. He stepped back, giving her space to land her shot on his target. Land it she did, splitting right through his own arrow. 

An enraged Queen Elinor had been shouting at her daughter to stop, and she finally stood right in front of the redhead, but Merida didn’t back away from her furious mother. Instead she stood her ground, sneering at her mother’s glowering expression.

“So that’s why you and mommy are married?” Zephyr’s blue eyes remained wide with wonder as Hiccup retold the story. Her little fingers were gripping his arm tightly, and he chuckled, plucking her fingers away gently.

“Yes. After that Grandpa Stoick didn’t try to make me marry anyone else outside of Berk. Said they were all too wishy-washy. And since mommy was the only person I wanted to marry on Berk,” he paused to look up at his pregnant wife sitting at their kitchen table, editing a pile of trade contracts. “it all turned out pretty perfect.” Astrid didn’t look up from the scroll in front of her, but the corners of her lips turned up and he knew she was listening. Zephyr crawled back onto Hiccup’s lap and turned her big blue eyes at him with a little pout.

“One more story? Please? I’m not sleepy yet.” She blinked up at him expectantly.

“Uh Uh. It’s already late Zephyr,” Astrid pointedly looked at Hiccup. “Time for bed.”

“You heard you mom, bed time.” Hiccup scooped up his toddler, hugging her close to him and whispered to her as they walked up to her bed, “One more short story after I tuck you in, deal?”

“Deal,” she yawned, nuzzling her wily smile into Hiccup’s shoulder.


End file.
